


我的一九九九（2）

by CHCygni



Series: 我的一九九九 [2]
Category: Wu Lei/Luoyun Xi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHCygni/pseuds/CHCygni
Summary: 绝望之为虚妄，正与希望相同。
Series: 我的一九九九 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636252
Kudos: 4





	我的一九九九（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 事件仅仅只是一个事件，不含任何价值评判。

第二章

罗云熙从旅馆中出来，投身到凌晨三点的夜色中去。  
星月黯淡，映照着空荡寂静的街道，偶有几个醉汉脚步凌乱，徘徊如同幽灵。罗云熙面无表情地注视着，试图透过他们的躯壳寻找与自己同样不堪的灵魂。  
他又想到吴磊，那个男孩此时仍睡得香甜。当时他拥抱着他，在那张廉价且布满汗渍的床上轻声说，“真希望时间永远停止在此刻”，男孩倔强着抵抗睡眠，乌黑的眼珠在静谧永夜中闪闪发亮。他专注地亲吻男孩的嘴唇，轻柔地安抚他入睡，那一刻内心的歉疚与悲伤潮水般涌来，他就这样，盗走了少年火热珍贵的情感。  
小孩轻微地打起了鼾声，他偷偷下床快速地冲了个澡，离去之前犹豫地留下二百元钱。他浑身上下除了那个男人肮脏的货币已经一无所有，他甚至无法考虑男孩醒来会愤怒还是失望，但自己一向不就这样，用身上最无用的东西去交易片刻的内心平静，自欺欺人。  
夜风带走身上的水气，罗云熙点起一根烟，在茫然中感到瞬间的凉意。  
他打破了自己最后的底线，又再一次介入别人的生活。他已经不能更堕落了，Aron也将永远对他失望——当他向众人布道时也许会提及他，那时他便如实讲述：这个人背弃了主，他一生罪恶，不得善终。  
他以为自己已经麻木，本想就这么孤独地将自己在欲望中溺毙，如有可能，拉着那个男人。然而今晚的花太香，夜太浓，肉身太沉重，以至于酒吧内的红男绿女宛如黑白剧场，衬托得吴磊和他的朋友们更加轻盈、耀眼。他们放肆交谈、野心勃勃，那不单单是年轻便能轻易获得的资本，背后更是饱满的、理想的、无忧无虑的二十载纯真年华。  
而吴磊在里面又是如此出众，他笑得那么明亮，仿佛一切都被允许，一切都能被赋予自由，让他无法抗拒地生出“向往”这一久违的感情。  
时间仿佛回到了那个阳光灿烂的六月午后，一切鲜明而广阔。他看着吴磊，走向吴磊，好像在向那天的自己、那本可以发生却被强迫中止的人生走去。  
一九八九年六月一号，罗云熙清楚地记得他正打算去群光商厦给孩子们买礼物——那是他那段泥沼般的生活里唯一的寄托。可当小汽车开到西华门街，便被乌泱乌泱的人潮拦截了。前面不远处就是市政府办公大楼，一群学生模样的年轻人站立在马路档口高声喊着口号，他们中有人举着纸板，也有人手拿国旗，罗云熙从他们背面望过去，只看到“三大诉求”、“民心为继”之类的标语，是色彩缤纷的手写体。  
他让司机将车停到一旁，自己下车往前走去，路上零星听说这些都是附近大学的学生，几天来都在向政府施压要求公开谈判。近些日子各地都有类似情况发生，而已有不少人正在去往首都的路上，他们在那儿有所谓的运动领袖、精神中心，而具体的诉求是什么，他们这些没有处于事件中心的观众似乎都不清楚。罗云熙从来没有见过这种场面，或者说在他以往的人生经历中从未有“大学生”这一角色的出现，他很好奇这些年轻人都在做些什么。  
不知不觉就走到了队伍的前头，罗云熙一眼望去，站在人群最前端的是两个身穿白色汗衫的学生，衣服上面像是用马克笔手写的“民主”与“自由”四个字，他们高声地说出一些让他熟悉又陌生的词汇，诸如公民、权利、制度等等。二人说得激昂，底下也听得专注，罗云熙只觉得好奇，当下不知不觉又往前走了两步。当他尽量倾身以期将他们的话再稍作理解的时候，旁边一个戴着眼镜、身穿条纹T恤看起来颇为文静的学生轻轻拽了拽他的衣服，问他是否来迟了，是哪个学校的学生。  
罗云熙坦白道,他没有上过学。  
“为什么不上学？”学生脸上闪过一丝惊讶。  
罗云熙不知从何回答，也许要从他的出生讲起？这是很长的一段故事，好像他生来便应当如此。他从来没有上过学，一直都是Aron伴着他，当然后来那个男人出现了，可他也不曾提过这样的问题。罗云熙也感到好奇，他向来认为学校所教的知识与Aron教他的无异，而大学不过是去学一些更专门的技能，他想，难道这是每个学生都应参与的活动，大学便是教这个的么？  
学生见他一脸直白不似作伪，又长得清秀漂亮，油然而生一股世事难言的悲感。他想，美大抵总是伴随着痛的，于是尽量放低了语气道，没关系，这是与每一个公民都相关的事。  
他自然地拉过罗云熙的手臂，问到你多大了？罗云熙答，二十一。  
“真巧，我也二十一，今年在师范中文系读大三。”他声音有些激动，“你对我们的活动有兴趣吗？今天我们在这里，是希望自己的声音让当权者知晓，希望我们站立的土地更文明、更尊严。今天结束后，我想我们可以多聊聊……”  
那是罗云熙成年以来第一次对同龄人的想法与生活方式产生了好奇，他望向周围的人群，同样的年纪，密密麻麻地站在一起，拥有着一个共同的目的，他们站在太阳下，喊出一些口号来，原来生活还可以这样么？不总是寻找光，自己也可以成为光？罗云中尚未理解自己突然生出的奇妙情绪，还想问一句这是学校教你们做的或什么是更好的国家，便被瞬间汹涌起来的人流推搡着往前跑了，条纹T恤从他眼前消失了。  
警察来了。  
那个男人派人去接他时，罗云熙尚在害怕和惊奇两种情绪中坐立难安。身穿制服的人声音粗壮威严，审讯室内不时传来恐吓和敲击的声音，那些刚刚满脸决然的学生发出了柔弱的呜咽。怎么事情一下子就变了？  
当精瘦得如同峨眉山上的猴子一样的男人（他见过，好像是那个男人一家酒楼的经理）来到厅内，那个前一秒还瞪着眼睛双手砰砰拍桌的高大警察立刻变了脸，讨好似的辩白。  
“看到这位罗先生的时候我就知道他同这些蓄意闹事的学生无关，这是个意外，手下人没有经验，我已经好好教训过了，一定给相关人员处分！请赵先生不要生气，我们不必为此伤了和气。”  
男人神情轻蔑，只道赵队长可要加强纪律管理，该听谁的该做什么心里清楚些。接着便转头低下身子对他说老板让我接您回去。罗云熙看不清他的表情。  
手铐早在刚刚审讯得知他的联系人时已经解开了，他同那位经理一起走出警局，六月阳光灿烂，罗云熙只觉得当头冷水浇下，他问道，“一个生意人会让警察这么害怕吗？”  
他被带回了家，男人早在客厅内等着他，他已经忘了争执是怎样开始的，那天的那个场景仿佛一场慢速播放的默片，他失去了自己的声音，耳边是放大的蜂鸣，男人涨红的脸色和抬起的右手……画面帧帧曝白，罗云熙感到一切都在崩塌，两年一个轮回。  
而这一次，当他刚刚撕开生活的一角，对生命的某种可能产生好奇与喜悦之时，他被告知，他只是一个被黑社会用钱圈养起来的婊子。  
他的肋骨被男人恶毒的话语狠狠地、一根一根打断。  
罗云熙以为记忆将会随着他越来越无望的人生而尘封，十年的时光，他都快把那当成一个稍有亮色的梦了，可是昨晚，梦又清晰地复现了。他知道，有的人从出生起就注定是太阳，人不能长久地直视太阳的光，可飞蛾扑火是所有生物的本能，既然心盲注定要走向地狱，那么便再不怕失去，用眼盲换取一刻耀眼的光辉以飨余生，是不是还算一次公平的交易？  
在决心走向吴磊的那一刻，他将自己的鱼尾化作双腿，即使刺痛难当，那也是行走的滋味。

出租在一座欧式花园洋房停下，一楼客厅为他留了灯。孙姨已经睡下，那个男人今天也没有回来，罗云熙疲惫的心终于有了一丝轻快，他回到房间将自己埋在厚厚的丝缎被中。  
然而罗云熙睡得并不踏实，他梦见自己第一次见到那个男人时的场景，这次男人后面竟跟着他的妻子，那个女人一双悲伤的眼睛，手持剪刀尖叫着向自己刺来，Aron拿着十字架对他说天父已抛弃你，那个女孩——男人的女儿牵着他的手，沉默地望向他的眼睛，然后重重一推，他直直地坠入深渊……  
“啊——！”罗云熙瞬间从床上惊起，冷汗涔涔。  
这时他的门被有节奏地扣响，孙姨听到动静过来询问夫人是否起来吃午饭。  
夫人。  
那个头发披散双目呲红的女人的尖叫声以及女孩儿的哭喊又如鬼魅般现形，幽幽围绕在他耳边，罗云熙精神仍自涣散，像被魇住了一样大叫一声将床头的闹钟狠狠地砸向房门，喘息不定。  
过了一刻多钟，罗云熙出现在餐厅，语气平静地向孙姨道了句抱歉。这位敦厚的中年妇人似乎仍心有余悸，她来到这里三年，刚刚适应叫一个男人为夫人，却仍摸不透这位沉默寡言的主人的性情。事实上他对她都颇为礼貌，然而那位先生回到家时，这位夫人的情绪会变得异常乖张，他们常常吵架，那时候她都被赶到一旁，零碎地听到一些去死、下贱、枪毙之类的话。  
罗云熙专注地吃着菜，眼睫低垂。这时一个身材高大的男人走了进来，罗云熙望了他一眼，眼神平静。孙姨叫了一声赵先生，为他准备了碗筷，便自觉走开了。  
男人坐在罗云熙旁边，伸出手摸了摸他的侧脸，声音温柔，“昨天小杨把你跟丢了，你有没有遇到什么危险？”  
罗云熙心一凛，硬挤出一个笑脸来，回道，“没有。”  
男人轻轻地叹了口气，“没有就好，我已经叫明强把他处理了，真是个废物。不过没关系，我会找人继续保护你，你最近想去哪，嗯？”  
罗云熙心越听越冷，他以为自己会习惯的，拆掉了面具后两个人每次的斗争都伴随着鲜血淋漓，而男人这几年越发地狠戾，也愈加知道如何拿捏自己。  
“想去你的人找不到的地方。”  
男人短促地笑了一声，他看向罗云熙的眼睛，却好似不是在说与他听，“我知道这阵儿我很忙，没功夫陪你，等风头过去了我再补偿你。小杨有个表弟，他会继续跟着你，你乖一点，别闹脾气。”  
罗云熙感到绵延不尽的悲哀。  
男人看着他，眼底深沉，“来熙熙，让我抱抱你，昨晚听到你不见了的消息我急疯了，不过我知道你会回来的，你总是会回来的，你离不开我。我马上就要回去工作了，小熙抱抱我好吗？”  
罗云熙只觉得好笑，事到如今，男人仍做出一副温柔情人的嘴脸，自己到底对他来说是个什么放不下的玩意儿？  
男人紧抱着他，顺势在发梢上闻了闻，这才满意地松开了手。  
罗云熙恍然大悟为何他对男孩只字不提——原来他怀疑自己复吸了。  
明明经手过了成千上百吨的毒品，碾碎无数人的自尊与希望，却假惺惺地看顾着他这一条命。罗云熙很后悔，如果当时再多吸那么一口，他便不用忍受日后诸多折磨，夜夜良心难安。  
那是八九年的夏天之后，罗云熙开始放任自己沉沦于烟酒声色与眼花缭乱的昂贵商品，一九九三年春末，他在男人的酒吧被一个年轻的混混引诱吸食了一些纯白的晶体，混混是个新手，一下子卖了他一盎司的量，当晚罗云熙因反复吸食而心跳骤停直接送进ICU。当他醒来后却见男人勃然大怒，告诉他那个人不懂规矩，已经被弄死了。  
罗云熙便什么都懂了。  
男人望着罗云熙绝望至深的眼神，回想起最初的那个失控时刻，下意识地哄骗他道这是新型毒品——冰，没有物理成瘾性，不过量吸食对人体并无危害，在很多国家甚至都是合法的，他做此生意到现在第六个年头，从没有出过问题。  
罗云熙知道他在说谎，谁会相信一个毒贩关于道德的说辞？  
之后男人便对他严加看顾，即使他受不了戒断反应，整日焦虑呕吐，也狠下心逼他生熬。罗云熙曾起过报复男人的念头，他要让他看着自己生生被这些禁物腐蚀血肉，人鬼难分，让他知道他珍视的一条命在自己眼里不过如此轻贱，但是想起那些孩子们想起Aron，便觉得自己还有太多罪要赎。  
后来的两年，罗云熙留心男人的一切活动，他曾在男人手底下的一家KTV里见到他与一个东南亚人的交易现场，那时他便有一个想法正在成形。往后的日子，罗云熙愈加大胆，被发现了也只故作乖巧，直视男人燃着怒火的双眼，问道，可以给他些吗？

那天之后罗云熙都呆在房子里，偶尔想起吴磊，又想起男人，便匆匆跑到卫生间呕吐。他也在密不透光的房间内舞蹈，乐章恢弘，他拼命地延展身体，将高高扬起的颈项重重垂下，如同密林深处濒死的天鹅。  
他又在客厅内翻到几张碟片，是男人前几次带回来供他打发时间的，说是美国最近很火的几部电影，美国,Aron的家乡。罗云熙拉上窗帘，从《人鬼情未了》看到《泰坦尼克号》，在浪漫童话中偶然播到夹在其中的一部港片。  
意外地他将它看了好几遍，南美湿热的亚热带气候，同性恋、贫穷、伤害、不断地逃离与回归，这是否才是他们这类人的常态？最后一遍，他看到何宝荣对黎耀辉说，“不如我们从头来过”，便低低地笑出了声。  
人永远不会知道事情是从哪一刻开始变坏的，从头来过只是一个伪命题。  
这段时间内，少有的让罗云熙感到开心的时刻是收到福利院发过来的短信，他们告诉他孩子们都很想他，尤其是小石头，那个最内向害羞的孩子，他很喜欢罗云熙给他的画册，想问他什么时候再来。  
小石头，那个长得像个小汤圆一样的男孩，总会站在角落里偷偷望向他，眼神里明明渴望着却总也不说，固执倔强地只把真心交与第一个发现珍宝的人。  
小石头，他昨天也遇见一个小石头。  
他又想起吴磊了，想起他密密匝匝的吻和平静绵长的呼吸声，想起他年轻的矫健的四肢，夜晚揉着他肚子的汗津津的手掌，对着他耳边说不完的爱和喜悦，想起那句“希望时间永远停止在此刻”。如果每个日日夜夜都能如此，如果他和他所能做的还不止如此？他也会像黎耀辉那样给他做饭洗衣为他擦洗身体，出门工作赚钱只为回到家就能见到他吗？或许他们还能够一起计划着去看瀑布、看日出，他陪着自己去教堂见Aron、陪自己读母亲的信……  
他是不是还可以有别样的人生？即使短暂并注定会在日出时化为泡沫，但于人生将尽时还有东西可作回忆？  
人永远不会知道事情是从哪一刻开始变坏的，可若开头掌握在自己的手里，从头再来便也有据可依。  
罗云熙犹豫着做出一个决定。

七点刚过，孙姨准备好了晚饭，却被罗云熙告知不在家吃，她疑惑地看着罗云熙今天不似往常的打扮：浅绿色人字尼龙纹休闲衬衫配着深色喇叭裤，脚上一双耐克运动鞋。只见这位主人好心情地转了一个圈，问道：“怎么样，像不像一个大学生？”  
孙姨腼腆地笑了，说我可没见过大学生，不过您这么穿年轻又好看。  
罗云熙脚步轻快地出了门，身后有人跟着也浑不在意，只是坐上出租的那一刹那，才意识到自己并不知道去哪里找吴磊。  
他思考片刻，吩咐司机师傅甩掉后面的人再去通通酒吧。这几年香港电影在内地风行，带起了警匪片的热潮，司机一听，心中顿时豪情万丈，又见他长得清秀，便在脑中上演了一出落难公主逃亡记，油门轰响，黄色奥拓在街道间轻盈穿梭。  
罗云熙心想，吴磊可不笨，他应当能想到这个地方，可若他存心刻意不来找自己呢？他若是看到那些钱生气了失望了，认定自己再不会去找他了呢？  
罗云熙心中惴惴不安。直到目的地到达，司机师傅轻声询问两人是否已经安全时，他也一径陷在恍惚的神思里并不作答，心里只一味地忐忑。  
店内空旷安静，他一眼便看到了吴磊，虽然只是一个后脑勺，但他确定那一定就是吴磊。男孩乖巧地坐在他们之前所坐的沙发上，他感到浑身血液都在欢快地运行，快跑过去一下子从背后搂住了对方的脖子，在他耳边轻轻地叫道，弟弟。  
吴磊吓了一跳，惊讶地转过身来，还不待惊艳于罗云熙今天青春乖巧的打扮，心中瞬间涌上一股委屈与恼怒，他冲罗云熙抱怨，“哥哥你来了，我等了你一个礼拜了。”  
一个礼拜？自己在家呆了这么久竟浑然不觉。罗云熙陪笑道，“是哥哥的错，哥哥以为你不愿意见我了。”  
“哥哥错在哪？是扔下钱不声不响地离开，还是让我天天等你想你？”吴磊脸部线条简洁有力，一双眼睛黑沉沉的让人无法逃离。罗云熙心想，因为男孩过分羞涩可爱的反应，他都快忘了吴磊已经不能算是少年，他是一个实打实的成年人了。  
“我需要哥哥一个解释。”吴磊见他不说话，胸中更是气闷，双手攥住了罗云熙的手臂不由自主地施力。  
那天清晨他醒来后看见罗云熙留在床头的二百元钱，一下子还晕晕的反应不过来。他退了房走在熹微的晨光里，回忆昨晚像是聊斋的一场旧梦，可口袋里的纸币却清楚地告诉他这是现代社会里再频繁不过的一场交易。他想，这是罗云熙的决定，他除了接受没有其他办法。可在接下来的时间内他仍时时刻刻想着他，想着那晚他的神情，他的吐气，他挣扎求救般的喘息。他仍旧思念他，如果还有可能，他不想让他再那么悲伤，也不仅仅在暗巷里、旅馆里，他想和他手牵手走在大街上、校园里，像身边每一对情侣所做的那样，互相倾诉爱语。  
吴磊心理矛盾挣扎，又控制不住地再来到这个地方，可是眼见这位哥哥穿得漂漂亮亮地过来，脸上并无半点忧虑想念神色，便觉得心下好一阵难过，他怎么可以这般无视自己的痛苦？  
“那你先请哥哥吃一顿饭好不好，哥哥饿着肚子跑出来的。”罗云熙思忖着二人的安全，便有意转开了话头，要吴磊带他去个更保险的地方。  
吴磊拿他没办法，他看不得这位哥哥可怜兮兮的模样，再大的气也消了，无奈之下又仔细地打量起罗云熙今天的装扮来，事实上不光光是打扮，他的举止、气质都与那晚不同，那种由年龄阅历所造成的差距仿佛消失了，这让吴磊感到一阵的轻松，信心也高涨了起来。  
罗云熙挠着他的手心说，“你带哥哥去你最喜欢吃的地方好不好”，又补充了一句，“这算不算约会啊？”  
吴磊反扣住他又凉又软的手，一字一句道，“可以，但哥哥今晚不许再自己跑掉。”  
罗云熙笑弯了眼睛，重重地在吴磊脸上亲了一口，“嗯！”  
男孩的耳根倏地又红了。

吴磊带着罗云熙去到了学校的小吃街，他本想带罗云熙去好一点的餐厅（配得上这位哥哥的地方）却被对方果断否决，于是他们现在就坐着塑料凳，在支起的小矮桌上一罐一罐地叩开啤酒，等着烧烤和热炒上桌，而那位一看就很矜贵的哥哥却一脸兴奋。  
吴磊好笑地问他，没有吃过烧烤配啤酒吗？罗云熙摇了摇头，又点了点头。  
吴磊的心沉了下来，刚想开口说些什么的时候却被罗云熙轻快地提问打断，“我今天穿成这样好看吗？你更喜欢那天的我，还是今天的我？”  
“哥哥穿成这样非常好看，哪样的哥哥我都喜欢。”吴磊答得认真，罗云熙在他直白的话语和眼神下反倒有些难为情。  
“那我这样像不像你周围的同学们？”  
吴磊没料到罗云熙问完这句话后脸上竟泛起了红晕，又是另一种美丽风情。他呆愣了片刻，才傻傻地说道，“不像。”  
罗云熙即使有了心理准备，听到还是不免有些失落，确实，他实在不是那类人，怎么模仿都不会相像的。谁知吴磊又接口道，“哥哥比他们都要好看很多很多倍。”  
罗云熙甜滋滋地和他说了许多话，他把吴磊的日常生活都了解了一遍，知道了他的学校、专业甚至目前在做的结晶课题。罗云熙一边赞叹着一遍捧着巨大的啤酒杯咕嘟咕嘟喝起来，像将脸凑入食物中去的某种食草动物，柔软又天真。  
吴磊心中并不怀疑这是否又是这位哥哥伪装出来的另一个假面，他相信自己的直觉，不管是那晚的罗云熙，还是今晚的罗云熙，都是真实的他，但他急切地想知道更多的他，最重要的，是什么造就了他，他意识到自己这么做可能残忍，但若不问，他和罗云熙便永远不能真正相遇。  
“哥哥那晚为什么要跑？”  
“因为哥哥后悔了，哥哥的人生就是一团烂泥，我不该把你牵扯进来。”  
“那你今天为什么又来找我？”  
“是不是因为你想我，就跟我想你一样。”  
男孩盯着罗云熙的眼睛，专注而温柔，他缓缓地吐露自己的心情，神圣得如同一次祷告。  
“这一个礼拜我每天都到那里去，然后坐在那个位置长久地思考，你为什么会在那个时候出现，为什么会选择我，又为什么会离开。”  
“我回想起那晚，我分明感觉到了哥哥的痛苦与呼救，如果我是那个被哥哥选定的可以一同分担，不，或是仅作安慰的人，那么不管以何种形式，哥哥可不可以试着信任我一下呢？”  
“抽身而退已经很难了，哥哥，你面对的是一个活生生的人，一份活生生的情感。一个人不应该轻易介入另一个人的生命，因为此后我的每一分每一秒都会与你有关。”  
“哥哥，请对我负责……”  
罗云熙一直沉默地聆听着，直到男孩在他的眼神下好似泄了力一般声音越来越轻，他倾身给对方擦了擦嘴角，攥住了他放在桌子下面的手。  
“爱说大话的小孩……”  
“那么哥哥把一切都告诉你，由你来选择。”  
而罗云熙自己呢，腐肉需剔，断尾求生。

二人打车来到顺城大街一座新教教堂前，晚上10点，这座建筑的大门已经紧闭，在寂静低垂的夜幕下，更显得庄严肃穆。  
“我一个月大的时候被父母扔在这里，是教士Aron抚养我长大。”  
罗云熙的声音轻柔和缓，缓缓飘荡在教堂前。  
“16岁以前我叫罗弋，过得既不快乐也不悲伤，Aron对我很好，他教我读经，却不强迫我受洗，他教我学校里才能学到的数学、物理，我也知道些化学的东西，氧气和氢气会变成水，是吗？”  
“是的，看来你很有天分。”吴磊望向他，专注而温柔。  
罗云熙笑了笑，继续说下去。  
“但是我总会想到，我是被父母抛弃的。我常常问Aron，我的父母是什么人？他对我说，我的父母是钢琴家，常常登台演出，获得过很多鲜花掌声，但遇到了一些意外。我问他，难道是生了我便不能弹琴了？我和钢琴，我成了不被选择的那个。Aron对我说，可是天父选择了我去陪伴他，这是幸运的。天父选择我，难道不是因为我是被父母抛弃的不幸之人？不幸，便是我存在的前提。  
后来长到16岁，Aron对我说，他保存了一封我母亲的信，我如今可以看了。  
看完母亲的信，我哭了整整一天，Aron很担心，说我仿佛要把心肺都呕出来那样哭着。哭完我只朦朦胧胧地觉得眼前满满的无常二字，我的母亲，最后把希望寄托给了神明，是她把我交给了天父。自此以后，我常常在教堂门口看着日升月落，想着总有一天我将会结束在尘世的一切去天国陪伴天父。这是我的宿命。  
后来还是那一年，他出现了，他问我，要和他一起过新的生活吗？他可以给我很多爱。我问，同天父的爱不一样吗？他说，不一样。我便跟着他走了。  
Aron在我走的那天摸着我的头说，孩子，那门是窄的，路是小的。我从教堂向外走，看见他立在光里，十六年来，他好像一点也没变，仍旧沉默、高大、和善，而他已经56岁了。  
我跟他回到家里，就是现在的那个地方，他说要为我改名，我不能做一尾小鱼从他身边游走，要做被他绑着牵着的一朵云，在他身边乖巧的像花儿一样盛放。  
我用了十多年才明白，当一个人失去了自由，当一条鱼失去了成为鱼的资格，他便什么也不是了。  
我以为他想让我称呼他为父亲，可那时他也只有三十岁。后来我一直叫他赵先生，他对我很好，他问我想要干什么，我说要学钢琴，他便买了钢琴请人来教，还让我学画画，学芭蕾。有一次我跳给他看，他说，熙熙真像一只天鹅，最好只在他的手掌上跳舞。  
我有些忐忑但更多的是喜悦，我想，这就是不同于天父的爱吗？  
后来，就是那一天，我也想过如果没有那一天我们会不会不是现在这样，可是很多事情就是注定的，不是那一天也会有别的一天。  
那天他的样子跟往常很不一样，很可怕，眼睛涨得通红，像我在曾在电视上看到的，那种在腐尸旁逡巡不去的豺狗。他发了疯似的冲向我，掐住我的脖子把我一下扔到沙发上。他的力气太大了，身上一股腥气，活像个畜生。”  
罗云熙颤抖地拿出一根烟，却不点燃，他望向吴磊的眼神死水般平静，“十七岁的时候你在干什么？”  
“十七岁，十七岁的时候我那个男人强暴了，然后他告诉我这是爱。”  
“他太爱我了，只有这样才能拥有全部的我。”  
吴磊的五脏都快被他折磨尽碎了，他狠狠地将罗云熙拉向自己，拼尽全力拥抱着他。男孩大口地喘着气，像一个肺癌晚期的病人，他的眼泪尽数流进了罗云熙的头发里。  
罗云熙轻轻拍着他的后脑勺，温柔地安慰，“好孩子，哭什么……”  
他说，那时候的自己好像并没有现在这么绝望。第二天，他去找了Aron，却一句话都说不出。他站在十字架前忘了自己来的目的，如果要忏悔，他有何过错？如果要愤怒，他又该如何愤怒？他在教堂站了一下午，等到夕阳从塔顶高窗斜照进来，才尽力说服自己爱与痛苦本就是全然不可分的。  
他回到家，接受了那个人晦暗不明的道歉，他说自己的计划并非这样，只是昨天太过大意，但他知道熙熙没有怪他，熙熙真好，他很开心，他是如此地爱恋他，以至提早把事情做了而已。  
他想，会好的，爱就是这样。可是后来这痛苦越来越多越来越深重，渐渐将少有的希望与喜悦都吞噬了。  
他十八岁那年，那个男人为他举办了一个盛大的成人礼。据他所说，他所有生意上的伙伴皆被邀请到场，现在想来，生意上的伙伴是假的，那些人眼光里毫不掩饰的鄙夷却是真的，他们也许都在心里偷偷骂他是个婊子。  
后来一个女人冲了进来，后面跟着一个怯生生的女孩，五岁上下的模样，他对这个女孩有一种熟悉的感觉。  
男人和女人在房间里争执，他听见女人的尖叫与嘶吼，还有重物接连不断落地的声音。她和那女孩面面相觑，才终于想起来，那是两年前的圣诞前夕，她去女孩的幼儿园教她唱过福音歌。  
女人打开房门，他从未见过那样一双燃烧的眼睛，她头发散乱，狠狠地冲他脸上吐了口口水，便拖着女儿走了。男人心疼地抱住他为他擦拭，他望向周围人的脸，皆是嘲弄与嬉笑。那一刻，他觉得自己仿佛猫爪下的老鼠，被命运的手不断地玩弄，在生的希望与死的绝望中来回蹦跳，直到筋疲力尽。  
“后来，我跟他争执、吵闹，我冷脸对他，他说我只是他用钱养着的情妇。我走在街上，感觉所有人都盯着我，所有人都变成了他的妻子他的女儿，她们恨恨地盯着我，用最恶毒的话语诅咒着我，我想，我为什么害怕为什么逃避，这都是我该得的，我有罪，我有罪……”  
“他的脾气从那几年开始变得异常暴躁，他时常焦虑又时常兴奋，也有一两个月不见人影，那时我并不知道他在做些什么烂勾当，不见他时，我感到轻松，我常常去教堂找Aron，可是面对他我又什么都说不出来，我不想承认，我说到底，什么都没做啊，我只是……难道这是天父认为我背弃了他所给的惩罚吗？可是天父不是爱我们的吗？我只好拼命找他哭，只有Aron会容许我这么哭。”  
“几次之后他对我说，罗弋，天父仍旧是爱你的，他在你心里留下了爱。要去看看天父的孩子们吗？他们和你那个时候一样漂亮乖巧。”  
“我去到了福利院，那儿有许许多多没有父母的孩子，我照顾他们，在他们身上看到了自己也看到了Aron，我的心渐渐平静。他们可以变成千千万万个罗弋，却千万不要变成罗云熙……”  
“好了……够了……够了……”吴磊流着泪去亲吻罗云熙的嘴唇，太多了，他的心不能承受这么多苦难，他好自私，他不想听就可以随时掐断，可罗云熙，他身板单薄灵魂纤细，到底是如何吞咽下这样怪物般的经历，这样绵绵不尽的绝望与痛苦。  
“那以后我叫你罗弋好吗？你做我的罗弋，你16岁，我也16岁，我们在学校认识，一起为考上大学努力，我要去川大化学系，你呢？”  
男孩的双手紧紧箍着他，声音颤抖。罗云熙露出一个哀伤的微笑，像是缓缓拍动透薄翅膀的蝴蝶，“那我也去川大化学系。”  
“太好了，我们永远都在一起！”吴磊猛地抱起他开始原地转起了圈，罗云熙被吓了一跳，回过神来后犹豫着将头埋入男孩的颈间。  
“罗弋同学，现在已经很晚了，我们一起回学校吧。”  
晚风徐徐，夏天好似已经到来，低垂的夜幕如同黑丝绒一般，明明繁星点缀其间。吴磊握紧了罗云熙的手，两人一路漫步，沉默的夜色里罗云熙望着前方浅浅地哼起了歌，吴磊专注地聆听着，这是首赞美诗——  
Amazing grace how sweet the sound   
That saved a wretch like me   
I once was lost but now i'm found   
Was blind but now i see   
Was grace that taught my heart to fear   
And grace my fear relieved   
……  
罗云熙的声音柔和又空灵，回荡在夜风里，往更深的夜色去。


End file.
